


Soulmateless But Not Soulless

by mythical_song_wolf



Series: AroAce Ash The Apparent Series (oh yeah and Misty/Serena is here too) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Edit (1 month later) I did not remember writing that last tag at all wtf, Gen, I guess im the one here to feed the Misty/Serena Shippers, Soulmates, and how can I get it back and have it more often?, as well as give some of yall my Galaxy Brain AroAce Ash HC, when and why did I have that much confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: A small reflection on Ash, Misty, and Serena in a world where soulmates are easily known and found.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Serena
Series: AroAce Ash The Apparent Series (oh yeah and Misty/Serena is here too) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Soulmateless But Not Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This uses my own personal canon, which only takes into account everything that happens until the end of XYZ. So, the Alola part that's mentioned is from my canon!

Satoshi “Ash” Ketchum was born with no soulmate, and he didn’t mind nor care. His mother didn’t have one and she was perfectly happy with her life.

Ash always joked, after he started bouncing regions left and right, that the adventure is his soulmate. That the vast oceans and endless fields and deep forests, the exploration of those places is his soulmate.

But he also sometimes wondered if the reason he didn’t have a soulmate was so destiny could hold him to them longer, so he can be the Legends’ Chosen when needed. Since it’s a risk to have two heroes, because if one fell the other will fall soon after from the heartache of not having their other half. Thus, the fates made Ash have no soulmate to begin with. But that robs Ash of some soulmate immunity.

See, soulmates are built so that they can’t  _ die _ until they’ve met and mutually formed their bond. Meaning, a soulmate pair can meet and know but not yet solidify their bond to get a level of immunity from death. An example of this Ash read about when revisiting the Rota Kingdom, was of two lovers on opposing sides. The two lovers fell in love before they ever found out they were soulmates, but they wanted to ensure their love lived through until this war was done so they never sealed their bond until Sir Aaron’s sacrifice ended the war.

Strangely, previous chosen heroes had soulmates. The Princes’ of Unova had soulmates, it's what made it so they lived on to produce heirs that later became the future’s problem. Sir Aaron had a soulmate, but it wasn’t the Queen like many scholars believe, it was the royal gardener. They loved flowers so much that when them and Sir Aaron solidified their soulbond, it made all the time flower seeds lost to time blossom all across the Rota Kingdom.

Maybe Ash wasn’t given a soulmate because his heart always loved so fiercely and so much. Maybe it's so the fates don’t have to worry about the guilt of another child being locked into a fate they didn’t choose. Maybe it's because Ash simply wasn’t the type to love just one or a few people in the way most soulmates should.

* * *

Kasumi “Misty” Waterflower has one soulmate, but she never cared for soulmates because her sisters didn’t have any and were somewhat envious of her for having one.

In one universe, she has a soulmark with a flower made of pink mist and flames. Sometimes it's just a simple water lily.

In another, her soulmark is the odd strand of hair that makes her fiery red stand out even more than it already does.

Regardless, Misty doesn’t care much for soulmates, nor does she think much of those born without it. Ash changes that view, of course he does, and Misty feels herself falling a bit. But it was nothing more than one of those childhood crushes and she figured that Ash was more like a brother to her over a potential lover. Ash’s heart wasn’t built to be someone’s lover, as much as he would try in their later years.

Misty never actively looked for her soulmate, knowing that the fates will bring them to her eventually because that’s how the fates worked.

* * *

Serena was a lonely child. She never had many friends growing up and she doesn’t have any siblings to be with to compensate for it. She spent the first six years of her life in Kanto, her mother’s home region, before moving to Johto until she was nine when her father died and they moved to his home region, Kalos.

Serena is also a helpless romantic but being desperately starved of any positive interactions with her peers, and desperately craving soft and kind affection after her dad died. Serena clung onto the returned memory of a boy from summer camp helping her all those years ago, especially when she sees him on the news. He’s in Kalos.

So, Serena starts her journey and even if the boy doesn’t turn out as she imagines, at least she avoids a couple weeks without being woken up at 6am for Rhyhorn Race Training.

Ash does turn out to be as kind as she remembers, and she thinks what she feels is love. But it isn’t until she kisses him does she realize that it’s not, and she learns to let go.

She was hoping, a bit, that he was her soulmate. But he doesn’t have one.

In one universe, she was hoping that the raging tides surrounding soft bubbles represented Ash. Especially with how well Froakie and Fennekin got along.

In another, she knew that the bright red streak of hair hidden behind her honey locs were not for Ash. Doesn’t mean she still doesn’t hope.

Serena’s a hopeless romantic, but she gave up on soulmates after her father died. On top of thinking of how much she’s moved in her life, and she’s yet to meet her soulmate was weird.

But then she meets Misty when they’re both visiting Alola on business. Ash introduces them to one another and something pulls her to the redhead.

* * *

Child of Destiny, the Child of the Chosen One. She is born with several soulmates, her father has none. While her mother has one that she met through her father.

She wonders why her father was the one labelled as oblivious when her mother and her step-mother, both soulmates, never realized their feelings for one another until she was born.

Her father was born with no soulmates, while she was born with many. To balance out and compensate for the fact her father, Mr. Chosen One, doesn’t have any.

Her mother was born with one, but somehow destiny really wanted to make it hard for her to find them. Fate is cruel.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** This uses my own personal canon, which only takes into account everything that happens until the end of XYZ. So, the Alola part that's mentioned is from my canon!
> 
> Even the daughter is part of my canon


End file.
